Supreme Leader Snoke
Supreme Leader Snoke is a villain in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. He appears as a major antagonist of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. He is the ex-supreme leader of The First Order, and is the former master of Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma and General Hux. His5tory Background Snoke was a male individual who served as Kylo Ren's master and the supreme leader of The First Order approximately 30 years after the Battle of Endor. Speaking about BB-8 He at first appears calling Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux and talks with them about the rise of newborn Jedi. Hux introduces his weapon to Snoke, telling him it can destroy the Resistance and their supporters which are The Republic. Snoke agrees, and tells him to oversee preparations. Hux leaves the room, and Kylo Ren stays inside. Snoke then tells Kylo Ren about the awakening, and informs Kylo Ren that the droid The First Order is after, is located inside The Millennium Falcon, owned by his father, Han Solo. When Kylo Ren said it means nothing to him, Snoke tried to convince Ren that even he hasn't faced such a test. Snoke's fury Later, when Kylo Ren takes Rey as his hostage, and fails to read her mind with the force, Snoke calls Kylo Ren again and asks him angrily if the girl really resisted him. Kylo Ren tried to protect her by claiming that he is stronger. However, Hux enters the room and interferes, stating that because of him, the map had most likely been returned to The Resistance. Hux and Snoke agreed on destroying The Resistance. As Hux exited the room, Snoke ordered Ren to bring Rey to him. After a while, Hux prepared for retreat and told Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, and he told Hux to leave the base at once with Kylo Ren, and come to him. Betrayed After Hux looses another battle against The Resistance, Snoke gets upset, and calls both Hux and Ren into the throne room. Hux manipulates Snoke into agreeing to another scheme against The Resistance. Hux uses a new tracking device to locate The Resistance's starships, and plots to destroy The Resistance by surrounding The Rebel ships and attacking them as they struggle their way to a mineral planet. Kylo Ren brings Rey to Snoke, as he was secretly helping her against him. Snoke revealed that he has manipulated both Kylo Ren and Rey to get to Luke Skywalker, and after he tortured Rey, he ordered Kylo Ren to kill her. Kylo Ren however killed Snoke instead, and therefore, both Hux and Ren take his place as Supreme Leaders. Personality Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Bigger Bads Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Master Manipulators Category:Power Hungry Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Brutes Category:Extremists Category:Mental Illness Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dark Lord Category:Fearmongers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Killjoy Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Ruler Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Possessor Category:Monarch Category:Disney Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Delusional Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Anarchist Category:Dictators Category:Hatemongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Giants Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Deceased Category:Supermacists Category:Fighter Category:Succesful